


kiss meme

by hunntea



Series: pieces [6]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, rivetra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunntea/pseuds/hunntea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra is not a killer, so when she kills for the first time during the Hunger Games, she is a wreck. Levi, the only one she can trust, tries to comfort her and reassure her that the both of them will stay alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the "kiss meme" on tunblr.
> 
> Kisses because everything hurts right now including being loved by you but you’re also the only thing that makes it feel better. (Hunger Games AU)

_This is not the way things should be_ is the first thought that Petra, District 6, had. “I’m so sorry,” she whispers to the dead body on the ground. She gets down on her knees, hunching over so that she may use this position as a weak sign of respect for the man, no the boy, she killed.

District 8, Armin Arlert, 18 years old.

The bushes rustle, and her head snaps back up while her hands hover over either side of her belt where dull knives have been hidden. When she turns her head, she relaxes.

Levi, District 6.

Her face softens once more upon seeing him. “It’s getting dark,” he says to her, looking up to the sky. He looks down at her.

For a second, she lets her mind wander back to the day she was picked for The Hunger Games. She remembers her name being called, ever so slowly. No one would volunteer, no one ever does. What surprised her was that Levi had volunteered right after her name had been called. Her heart had done flips that day. One flip for the fact that she had someone in there with her, another flip for the possibility of having to kill the love of her life.

Still, Petra cannot decide if she can trust him or not. She had seen many times on television how the Games have changed people. Loved ones turn on one another and friends turning into enemies. But he isn’t tense. His eyes aren’t bloodthirsty nor scared. She wants to think that the pact they made before running for their lives earlier today was true; she wants to trust him so badly with her life because she is scared to _death_ of the Game.

He makes his way to her, leaves crunching and twigs snapping under his feet. She can’t help but wince. Has he always been this noisy?

Petra gets up anyway and before she walks away she looks at the boy. She doesn’t want to cry, but when Levi gets closer she allows her tears to fall and she allows her hand to squeeze Levi’s arm as a form of comfort.

It is not until they get to their safe spot for the night that Petra begins to sob quietly. As the canons go off for all those dead on the first day, she remembers the fear in Armin’s eyes. She remembers how fast things had escalated, how fast Armin had been to betray her trust. She remembers his weak voice spitting out _sorry_ as his eyes closed.

Petra hugs herself. Her heart hurts. Her head hurts. _Everything_ hurts.

She takes little notice of Levi when he crouches down in front of her. “It’s the Game, Petra,” he whispers to her.

She can feel him getting closer and closer and she wants nothing more than to hold him. But she does not want to allow that sort of luxury in the Games. Instead, she backs up closer to the walls of the cave. “Don’t,” she squeaks between cries. “Don’t come any closer.”

He doesn’t listen and she feels his arms wrap around her, desperately trying to provide comfort and warmth. He kisses the top of her head. “For now, we need to focus on staying alive.”

His grip loosens on her and he crouches lower so that they are face to face. “We need to stay together.”

Nodding, Petra loosens her own grip on herself. Her hands grip his shirt and she breathes heavily, trying to catch her breath.

They look at each other, and the intensity in his eyes hurts Petra more than anything else in that moment. Her lips crash into his, a clumsy excuse for a kiss but he doesn’t seem to care. His own hands wrap tighter around her waist, but it doesn’t last long because the moment he tastes salt he pulls away.

“What if I have to kill you, too?” the tone of her voice is enough to break him.

“I won’t let that happen,” he promises. This time, he leads the kiss.


	2. kiss meme (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi embarrasses himself and only wants Petra to stop laughing a him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the "kiss meme" on tumblr.
> 
> 7\. Laughing Kiss

It isn’t until Levi wobbles his way back onto his feet that he hears his strawberry blonde date laughing at him. When the sound hits his ears he feels them warm up along with his cheeks. But, he can’t deny that what he hears is sweet.

Her laughter is contagious because he finds himself failing to pull back a smile.

Petra can’t help but hold her sides. “I had no idea you had such great balance,” she manages to say between her fit of giggles.

“I had no idea that the pile of snow was that hard,” he replies, dusting the remaining bits of snow off of himself. He eyes her playfully in hopes that she would settle down a bit because he doesn’t think that falling should be that funny. “It really wasn’t that funny, Petra,” he tells her, pulling her close to him so that they were face to face.

When that doesn’t work, his mind wanders to two options: use his gloved hand to cover her mouth or use his own mouth.

By the time he makes up his mind she’s wiping tears from her face. “That was so funny, I—“ and any other thing she was going to say at that moment was gone and replaced with a soft sigh. He decided stopping her laughter with his lips seemed to be a better option. 

The only thing Petra wanted to do now was kiss him back.


End file.
